A holographic recording method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-183975, for example, uses a recording beam comprising a set of an object beam and a reference beam to perform recording and reproducing. In this case, a tracking mirror moves the recording beam in synchronization with a rotating holographic recording medium in the same direction as the recording medium, that is, an asking servo control is performed.
In the holographic recording method and apparatus described in the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-183975, although the recording beam is moved by the tracking mirror in synchronization with the recording medium, it is impossible for the laser beam to perform recording or reproducing during the recovery time of this tracking mirror.
Accordingly, there has been a problem in that the recovery time of this tracking mirror, i.e., the time required for the asking servo control to recover, is one of factors to degrade the data transfer rate.